What If 2
by StringDman
Summary: What If Ichigo Was The Reincarnation Of Broly From DBZ? Idea From hevenlydemonknight. AU, OOC, M For...Meh Why Not. :)
1. Death Of A Sayian, Birth Of A Strawberry

**What If 2**

 **What If Ichigo Was The Reincarnation Of Broly From DBZ? Idea From hevenlydemonknight.**

 **Chapter 1: Death Of The Legendary Saiyan, Birth Of The Strawberry**

* * *

 _ **New Vegeta**_

As Goku gathered all of his friends energy, he blocked Broly's devastating blow with one hand. Broly stared at Goku with his jaw dropped as he saw the explosion of energy being released by his rival. He stared at Goku in shock as the saiyan broke free from the rubble and slowly approached the legendary saiyan. Broly backed away slowly and continued to stare at the more powered saiyan approaching him. He gritted his teeth and flared his energy to match Goku's as the two prepared their final attacks.

Broly went for a straight right to his eternal rival and was surprised when Goku dodged him and his fist just grazed the side of his head. Goku brought his left arm up and connected with Broly's midsection. When his fist made contact, a green energy flew out of Goku's fist and into Broly, causing the legendary saiyan to crack apart. Broly's body started to break down and the green energy that had been coming out of the cracks had started to turn black with red highlights to them. Broly had no idea what was going on as he felt an unknown energy starting to overtake his dying body and infuse him with its power. After a very bright flash of black, Goku saw that the once legendary saiyan was now nothing but ashes.

Goku sighed as he finally released his super saiyan form and fell to the round hard. "It's over. It's finally over."

 _ **Karakura Town**_

A bright flash could be seen in an alleyway not too far away from the Kurosaki clinic. It was a bright black and red color that shined high into the rainy night, parting the clouds by sheer force. Isshin ans Masaki looked out their bedroom window and saw it slowly die down and heard, very faintly, the cries of a child. Masaki's protective instincts kicked in as she jumped out the window and ran for the cry, Isshin not far behind in his soul reaper form. They went over to the ally and saw what looked like a baby lying in some trash, crying his eyes out. He had bright orange hair that also had traces of yellow streaking in it and he also had that red and black energy around him.

Masaki and Isshin had no idea what they were feeling, but this spirit energy was unlike anything that they had encountered before. It was just raw power that seemed to be endless resonating from a baby. Against her better judgment of the unknown spirit energy, Masaki couldn't leave a baby defenseless out in the cold. She approached him hesitantly only for Isshin to stop her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure about this Masaki?" He asked in a hesitant tone. "We don't know just where this boy came from or how he has this energy. So are you one hundred percent sure about this?"

Masaki looked at her husband and saw the concern and hesitance in his eyes. He wasn't all for this, especially in his current position right now. She reassured him a warm smile that melted his heart like it always has. He let her go and she went to to still crying infant. As she approached him, she could feel his spiritual pressure intensify, almost like he was telling her not come any closer. Masaki mustered up her own strength and stood over the baby boy. She knelt down and slowly lifted him off the ground, getting the full brunt of his pressure and energy. She could feel that it wasn't hollow energy or soul reaper energy, and definitely not Quincy energy. This was something else entirely.

"Shh." Masaki said softly as she rocked the boy slowly and gently. "It's okay. You're okay now. Shh."

This surprisingly enough worked as the boy stopped his wailing and his tears also stopped streaming from his eyes. He looked up to Masaki with his eyes and she noticed they were two different colors. His right eye was a normal deep brown color while his left was a solid, light blue color. He looked up to Masaki and saw the warm presence around her that showed a loving and caring person and he reigned in on his energy. The boy shut his eyes and nuzzled into her embrace soothingly as she continued to rock gently back and forth.

"He's so beautiful." She said as Isshin came over to look at the boy himself. "We should keep him. Don't you think so Isshin?" She looked to him and saw that he had a firm smile on his face.

"We'll need to get something to suppress that monster well of energy, but yeah, we should." He said to her as he placed a hand on her shoulder again.

"And I know just the perfect name for him too." Masaki started as she looked back down to the now sleeping boy. "Ichigo Kurosaki. My little protector."

* * *

 **That's The First Chapter Down. I Don't Know If I Should Make This A Crossover Of DBZ And Bring In Other Sayians Or Not. All Depends On** **hevenlydemonknight.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, PM, All That Jazz If You Enjoyed Reading It.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	2. Don't Mess With Me, Ever

**Chapter 2: "Don't Mess With Me, Ever."**

* * *

After that night, both Masaki and Isshin had to move away from their clinic home to a smaller house. It didn't have as many rooms as they would've liked it to have had, but it served their needs just fine. Isshin went to Kisuke for some type of suppression device to put on Ichigo. He had made sure not to tip Kisuke off about the baby or describe anything about the spirit energy that flared before. It would keep him off their backs for now but eventually he would figure it out. He was too smart to truly fool in Isshin's opinion.

As the couple and their child stood in front of the small house, Masaki held little Ichigo in her arms and saw how he was staring at the structure in front of him. She saw how his eyes were looking all around it almost like he was judging the way it looked and immediately liking it. He smiled, a pretty rare thing, at the house and went to grab at it while still in Masaki's arms. Masaki held him gently while also making sure not to hit the restrictive bracelet around his right wrist. Both Masaki and Isshin chuckled at how cute Ichigo was as he started giggling. Without wasting anymore time, the Kurosaki's went inside their new home and started their new lives with their new son.

 _ **A Few Years Later, Ichigo Age 5**_

Masaki had to walk Ichigo out of the principles office again for the third time this month for fighting. The boy had grown into somewhat of a smart, but hot headed kid in school. He would get into and finish fights because of comments about his hair and different colors of his heterochromia eyes. His hair had a much more noticeable yellow streak in it that had went over most of the left side of his head now and it didn't help that he was already teased for the small bits of yellow beforehand. Now it was always constant. Boys from both his class and other classes during recess would openly insult his hair to see how tough he was. Ichigo had been in twelve fights since starting grade school six months ago, and he has yet to lose a single one.

As Masaki walked him out to the main gate, she placed a hand around her sons shoulder and pulled him to her. "Ichigo." She started in a motherly yet authoritative tone. Ichigo had heard that tone before and knew it was never a good sign for things to come. "What have I told you about getting into fights?"

Ichigo looked up to her and sighed. "Not to get into them, and inform a teacher."

Masaki smiled. "That's right. So why did you fight five boys in higher classes this time?"

"They insulted my hair like usual, but that wasn't what got me to fight them." Ichigo said to her.

Masaki raised an eyebrow to her son and asked him in a questionable look on her faces. "Then why did you fight them?"

"Cause they made fun of you and dad." Ichigo said in a low tone. He looked up to his mother with determination and conviction in his eyes. "I can take insults about me easily mom, but I refuse to have anybody insult or harm you two."

She was more than a little surprised to hear her son say those words. The name really meant something to him than just a simple name. The look in his eyes showed that he would truly protect his family if need be.

Masaki smiled down to him and knelt down. She placed her hands on his shoulders and wrapped him in her arms. Ichigo was caught off guard by this and thought he was in trouble, but as she held on to him gently he couldn't help but return the hug as well.

"My little protector." Masaki whispered to him. "I know we'll always be safe if you're here with me." She smiled to him as she rubbed her now bulging belly and was prepared to him how he would have to protect his future sibling as well.

 _ **Years Later, Ichigo Age 9**_

It was another sunny morning for the nine year old son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki. He woke up from his bed and stretched while still laying on it. After a few seconds, he got up and went to the bathroom to prepare for the day. He washed his face, brushed his teeth and tied up his hair. It had now grown to his shoulders and over his eyes, but the streak was still the same as it was when he was younger.

After he was finished getting ready, he went back into his room and got dressed in a white shirt and black shorts. He went down a hall and was greeted by his mother, who was in the small kitchen, and his two little twin sisters. They were at the table in their high chairs and waved at their brother. Ichigo in turn went over to them and hugged them both warmly before sitting in his own chair. He looked around and noticed that his dad wasn't there, which wasn't like him to be late for breakfast.

"Hey mom. Where's dad?" He asked her.

Masaki stopped her cooking to answer him with her trademark motherly smile. "He had to go and visit a friend for something important. He'll be back later tonight though."

Ichigo shrugged at her words and waited patiently for the breakfast. He played with his sisters while waiting for Masaki in one of the most entertaining ways he found out. Ichigo would look at them and make his solid light blue and make it shift to the side of his socket while his right would stay stationary. It would cause them to laugh in their adorable voices as he would also make funny faces while doing so. It was a little trick that he had learned a few years ago and just kept doing it to see them smile all the time.

Masaki finished making breakfast and brought the food over to her three children. Yuzu and Karin had non solid foods so they wouldn't choke while Ichigo had rice with eggs on them, his favorite. Masaki sat at her seat and started to eat her own breakfast. As she was doing that, she caught a glimpse at the restrictive bracelet still on Ichigo's right wrist. It still looked stable and intact from what she could tell, but it was almost about time to replace it again. That thought was not a good one in Masaki's mind.

 _ **After school**_

Ichigo was walking along with his friend Tatsuki to the training dojo for some practice. Fighting has always been his outlet no matter who it was he was fighting, so this was a perfect outlet for the nine year old. As they walked along they talked about the various exercises that they were about to do when suddenly something caught Ichigo's eye. On his right, he saw a girl standing in front of the river. She was wearing a white dress-like outfit and had short black hair. Ichigo stopped walking, much to the annoyance of his friend, and went over to her.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki shouted out to him in annoyance. "We're gonna be late if we don't hurry up!"

Ichigo for some reason or other couldn't hear what she was saying and continued to walk down to the girl. There was something off about her and it was drawing him towards her for no reason at all. Tatsuki scoffed at how he was walking towards nothing and left for the dojo, leaving Ichigo to head towards this figure on his own. Ichigo went over to the girl and moved over to get a look at her face. He had no idea why he wanted to look at her, but right at that moment he felt an odd sensation run through his body. The girl turned towards him and gave him a devilish smile as a furry object came out of her clothes. It grabbed the surprised Ichigo and held him up in the air. Suddenly there was a laugh that caught the boys attention, and the girl faded away. She was replaced by some kind of furry monster wearing a mask of some kind. He looked at the boy and smiled at his prey.

"I see capturing someone with this strange spirit energy was easier than I thought." It said to him, but for some reason his words fell on deaf ears as Ichigo simply looked up into the afternoon sky. "Huh." The hollow said as he noticed the boy wasn't even paying attention to him or at the very least trying to struggle.

Ichigo seemed to be in a trance as he was motionless while this was all taking place. As he looked up into the sky, something happened to him. Almost like he remembered something about himself. He could see flashes of a large muscular man throwing balls of green energy around at other men with spiky blonde hair. What was very weird though was the fact that to him it felt like that was him. That he was the large man beating up the others with ease. When he realized that he was, the yellow streak in his hair glowed and the restrictive bracelet cracked. Suddenly, and without warning, a yellow energy flared all around the boy, incinerating the hair that was encased around him. Grand Fisher screamed as the energy destroyed a part of him and backed away. Smart move, as Ichigo's bracelet broke completely and his black/red energy swirled with his yellow one. When that happened, his hair had changed. The streak was now his full hair color with a now black/red streak along the trims and roots of his hair. The energy died down and Ichigo landed on his feet.

Grand Fisher was stunned by how strong that energy was compared to anyone else he had ever faced and started to back away slowly. Before he could even take a step, Ichigo was now in front of him. His left eye had stayed its usual color while his right had changed from brown to red with black irises. He looked straight into Grand Fishers terrified eyes and was completely emotionless with his next words.

"Don't mess with me, ever. Or I will make you wish you never existed in the first place."

Grand Fisher didn't wait for any sign that he could leave, he simply ran for his life. When he was finally out of sight, Ichigo took a deep breath and the energy along with his appearance went away. He was now back to normal and looking at his hands with intrigue. With a smirk on his face, he ran over to the dojo to see if he had gotten stronger.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **BTW, Yes. Other People Will Figure This Whole Thing With Him Out. About His Power, Not His Past As Broly I Mean.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome And Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	3. An Unexpected Turn Of Events

**Chapter 3: An Unexpected Turn Of Events**

* * *

After what happened with Grand Fisher, there were many very interested parties wanting to know just what that massive energy was from before. Kisuke was among the first to get to the scene before the soul society could send someone to investigate and he was absolutely perplexed at this energy. He decided to take a few samples from what was left around the area to examine once he realized he was taking too many chances as it was. He left the area just before a senkaimon opened to reveal a clown-faced man wearing a white haori, a girl with an emotionless look to her face, another girl only shorter and with a green bun tying up her hair, and another man in a haori.

Kisuke furrowed his brow when he saw the other man walking out of the senkaimon. The rest of the soul society knew him as an earnest and friendly captain of the thirteen court guards squad, but Kisuke knew him by different means. This man was the reason that he and his two friends were exiled over one hundred years ago.

"It seems that this is the general area where that energy spike was present." The clown-faced captain said to no one in particular. "Nemu, you useless girl, don't just stand there. Start collecting samples!"

"Yes master Mayuri." The girl said with a similarly emotionless tone. She pulled out some kind of device from the inside of her sleeve and started to collect samples of the energy still floating around.

As She was doing this, Aizen looked intrigued by this energy. He had never felt anything like this before, and it made him very curious now. Power that he didn't possess or couldn't control always caught his attention, and this power seemed to surpass a lieutenants power easily. Not exactly on par with a captains power just yet, but if he could find the source of this power and tame it in some kind of way, then it would prove useful for his plans.

Kisuke decided that he had enough of seeing Aizen and left using a cloaking device that completely masks his energy. He returned to his shop and went to his lab to get a closer look at this energy himself. This was unlike anything he had ever seen before. This golden energy was completely unstable and had so much power to it, yet it wasn't any kind of energy belonging to a soul reaper, hollow, or Quincy. If that was the case, then who owned this energy, and would they be ally or enemy?

 _ **The Dojo**_

Ichigo was already sparring against Tatsuki when all of this was happening. He didn't pay any of the weird energies he was starting to feel any mind as he and Tatsuki were having the best match ever. Usually one of them would have the upper hand against the other at some point. Usually that would be Tatsuki since she knew multiple martial arts while Ichigo only knew a few and street fighting. This time though, it was as if Ichigo's sense had been dialed to eleven as he matched every single attack Tatsuki gave him. Even landing several hits on her in the process. Tatsuki noticed this change in his style. Beforehand he was tight and rusty, but now he was loose and flowed like water almost. It was surreal for her to be taken to the limit fighting her best friend like this, but she wasn't complaining when he managed to get her a good amount of times. She had a big grin on her face, same as Ichigo, as they ran at each other to continue their spar. That was when the master of the Dojo stepped in and stopped them.

"That is enough. Both of you." He said to them with a light smile. They both turned to him and bowed before doing the same to each other. "Very impressive Ichigo. You've improved greatly in such a short time. I hope you continue to improve upon yourself."

"Thank you sensei." Ichigo said to him and gave another bow.

When he rose his head up, he noticed that his mother was there next to the other parents. She had an unusual look to her face as she stood there, but tried to mask it. Ichigo could tell though that something was bothering her. After he got dressed in his normal clothes and went over to his mother, they took a walk back home in near silence. Ichigo held onto her hand and noticed that she wasn't smiling and looked very troubled for some reason or another. Whatever it was, this probably was not the right time to mention just what he did earlier to that furry monster guy. It was when they were about to come over to where Ichigo had fought him was when it started to rain. Luckily Masaki had brought an umbrella and a raincoat for Ichigo. He quickly put it on and stayed close to his mother as they continued to walk along, but suddenly and without any warning, Masaki walked away from the open field and started to head over in a different direction.

"Uh mom?" Ichigo started in a confused tone as Masaki had clenched his hand tighter and started to quicken her pace. "Mom. What's wrong? Why are we taking the long way home?"

Masaki didn't answer him initially as she only looked back with slightly saddened eyes and turned away from him. Ichigo didn't know how to react to that. To him, his mom was the strongest woman he had ever known. She had never been like this before. To see her like this was a little more than what Ichigo could take. It wasn't until he felt those weird energies again that he noticed that they were being followed. He turned his head and saw two girls not far off from behind them. One looked emotionless while the other looked slightly uneasy. That was when two men in white appeared next to the girls. Suddenly, they were just gone. Ichigo was puzzled by this until Masaki just stopped. He bumped into her and noticed that she had dropped the umbrella. Ichigo looked in front of her and saw the two men standing in front of her. Before he could say anything, he was grabbed from behind and something was placed over his mouth to silence him. He struggled for a bit before he was pulled violently away from Masaki.

"ICHIGO!" Masaki yelled out as her son was being taken away from her. She was about to try something, but was knocked out with a needle to her neck before she could do anything.

Ichigo struggled in the emotionless girls arms and was about to start fighting back, but he was also stuck in the neck with a needle that quickly knocked him unconscious in the process. When both mother and son were safely secure, Mayuri smiled at the thought of just what he could learn from this particular Quincy and this boy that was the source of that strange, golden energy. Aizen was also very curious as to what he could learn from this boy and was very excited to use any means to use the boy properly, even if it meant using his mother against him. Aizen opened up a senkaimon and the four proceeded through it right before both Isshin and Kisuke could stop them. When the senkaimon was closed and gone, Isshin fell to his knees in despair at the thought of his wife and his strange son.

* * *

 **Time For Some Chaos Now. That's What The Next Chapter Is For. I'm Gonna Enjoy Writing That One. LOL.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	4. Chaos

**Chapter 4: Chaos**

* * *

It didn't take long for the four soul reapers to make it back to the soul society with their captives in tow. When they came out of the Senkaimon, there were murmurs as to why they captured two humans. It wasn't until people could see the spirit energy resonating from the woman was when they knew that she had to be the one that unleashed that energy earlier. Then why was the kid here as well?

Mayuri and Aizen went inside the captains meeting with their lieutenants and the two. The moment both Nemu and Momo laid the two down in front of everyone, there was a little unrest among the captains. Some like Ukitake, Kyoraku, Unohana, and Komamura were uneasy with two humans, one a child and the other most likely his mother, being captured. Some others like Gin and Kenpachi were curious as to why these two were brought back and wondered if they were strong or not. The others in the room were simply just wondering why bother with two humans anyway. That was when the head captain banged his cane to get this meeting started.

"Captains Aizen and Kurotsuchi. What is the meaning of this? Bringing two humans into our world like this." The head captain was not the most overjoyed individual right now, and this was the reason why. Everyone knew that hurting or capturing a human was strictly forbidden, so why exactly has two of the smartest captains broken that law?

"Well head captain," Mayuri started with an evil-like grin that didn't go unnoticed as he looked to the two. "If you all don't know by now, then I might as well explain it to you all." He pointed at the unconscious boy with his white finger and gave another evil grin. "This boy was the source of that rampant energy we detected earlier today."

Not everyone in the meeting room was all too impressed or believed his words. The thought of a child having that much power was simply preposterous, and not worth the effort of taking both he and his mother. Before the head captain could dismiss this whole situation, Aizen stepped up and explained in detail, much to Mayuri's annoyance.

"With all due respect sir, what captain Kurotsuchi says is true. We went to the source in the spike of that energy and then found that it came from this boy. We only took proper measures not to injure him or who we can safely assume is his mother." He finished speaking and his words sunk into everyone in the room. Usually Aizen had a good record of finding out the truth in things, so him saying this was a little harder to understand now.

"If that's the case with the boy," Toshiro started. "Then why take his mother as well?"

"Simple." Mayuri started with that sick grin of his again. "Because she is a Quincy."

The word resonated through the minds of the older captains quite well as they recalled the last time a Quincy was present in the soul society. Not everyone knew of what a Quincy was or just what that meant to them right now. The word didn't have as much weight on them as it did on the others. The head captain sighed out to get everyone's attention for now.

"If that is the case, then what is the meaning of bringing her here as well?"

Mayuri never dropped his grin for a second and even grew it wider. That look made a few of the captains a little uncomfortable to think of what was to come out of his mouth now. That was when he said only one word that they all knew could only be a fate worse than death itself. "Research."

The head captain sighed out once again as he knew that could only mean one outcome for the Quincy woman. Despite her being a Quincy and therefore already an enemy by that merit, she was still a mother and simply tried to protect her child. Reluctantly, the head captain nodded to Kurotsuchi, much to the shock and discuss of a few of the captains. Mayuri was beyond ecstatic at the idea of finding out so much about this woman's power. He wasted no time ordering Nemu to lift her up and follow him back to his lab to see just what wonders this Quincy holds within her. As the two left, some of the captains dreaded having to tell this boy of what has happened to his mother. The idea of telling him was enough to make a few visibly ill at Mayuri's twisted mind.

"Head captain." Aizen started after clearing his throat to get the old mans attention. "If it is all right with you, I would like for this boy to reside within squad five under my surveillance for now."

Before the head captain could respond, captain Unohana stepped up and interrupted him. "No. If this boy sees one of the men that's harmed his mother holding him for whatever reason, then who knows just what his unknown abilities would do."

"Do you have an alternate idea then, captain Unohana?" Aizen started to her, slightly surprised to see her of all people concerned the most.

"I suggest that the boy stay with either me or captain Ukitake." She started while looking to the surprised captain in question. "Both he and I have more experience handling children than most of the other captains here. We could calm the boy down for a short time."

Aizen couldn't argue with her logic. If he did, then he would most likely give himself away. All eyes turned to the head captain for some type of conformation. He banged his cane on the ground and decided to make a decision.

"Very well. Captain Unohana you will be tasked with caring for this boy until we have a better understanding of his powers. Dismissed." With another bang of his cane, the captains started to disperse.

Captain Unohana went over to the boy and carried him back to her quarters in squad four and set him down onto her bed. It didn't take long for him to wake up and notice a woman he had never seen before smiling down at him. Ichigo sat up from the bed quickly and stared her down before frantically looking everywhere around the room. Unohana could tell that the boy was severely distressed from being in a room with someone he didn't know and it was even more apparent when she saw that he was darting his eyes in every direction. Ichigo was both dizzy and terrified all at once. His vision was blurry from whatever had knocked him out earlier, his head was swimming from disorientation, and he felt sick to his stomach right about now. After a few minutes to recover his bearings, Ichigo finally decided to speak to the woman in the strange outfit sitting in front of him.

"Who are you?"

Unohana put on a kind and warm smile to calm the boy down. "My name is captain Retsu Unohana of squad four." She said in a soothing voice. That didn't help all too much.

"Where am I? Where's my mom? What did that freak clown guy do to her?!" Every question he he asked started to get louder and this golden energy started to slowly resonate from his body.

"Calm down child." Unohana said to him in a still calm tone that was dipped in a bit of seriousness. As much as she wanted to help him, she also didn't want him to lose control of whatever this strange power of his was. "I may be kind, but I'm no fool."

Suddenly, a seal formed over Ichigo's back and calmed his energy down drastically. He was surprised by this since he had little to no experience really testing out his abilities. Ichigo looked to Unohana with slightly tired eyes as his vision became blurry once again and he felt Unohana place her hand on his shoulder to lower him back down to the bed. As the seal started to relax his body and energy, Unohana used another kido to ease the boys mind. Ichigo started to drift off into unconsciousness despite his growing anxiety to where his mom was. He was worried heavily for her, yet because of this woman, he couldn't go to her. As his eyes started to glaze over and his mind fade into sleep, the last thing Ichigo could hear was a scream. The voice sounded so familiar to him as he opened his eyes only to see that he was floating in darkness. He looked around and heard the scream again, but when he looked around, he saw to his horror, his mother lying on a table with that clown man standing over her. He had a crazed grin on his face as he held up what looked like some kind of long needle. He stuck it in her right arm and she howled in intense pain from whatever this man was doing to her. As Ichigo watched this all happen in front of him, a structure started to take shape in front of him. It was a large building that looked like some kind of factory to Ichigo. After the building took shape, he was moved back to the room he was in and without any warning to Unohana, he snapped his eyes open and his energy spiked.

"What the-" Unohana started before Ichigo rose up and stood on her bed.

The energy he was emitting easily destroyed the seal on his back and the effects of the kido were easily diminished. He looked over to her and his eyes changed to the way they were when he met Grand fisher. His hair had changed to its golden color with black/red trims to it. Unohana felt an energy that was completely foreign to her. This kind of energy had never been felt before in the history of the soul society before.

Ichigo's energy dissipated and he now stood there in his new look. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before looking back to Unohana and seeing her stunned look. He smirked before turning to a window and seeing the building that he knew his mother was in. Without wasting anymore time, Ichigo leapt through the window and landed outside on the grounds of squad four. He was met with confused eyes of the squad members before running as fast as he could towards a wall. With one leap, he cleared the wall with ease and landed on a rooftop not far from the room he left. He stood up and saw the department of research in the distance. He scowled when he remembered the pain his mother was put under by that clown faced freak. His anger boiled as his gold and black/red energy started to flare up again. Everyone from squad four saw him and were confused by just what they were seeing. This human boy was emitting energy that was never seen before. Ichigo didn't care what everyone thought of him at this moment, because after envisioning what clown face was doing to his mom, he snapped. He screamed loudly into the air and his energy flared all the way to the very dome of the Seireitei. Everyone inside saw just what was happening. A large mass of golden and black/red energy overlapping each other in the sky and covering a portion of the dome.

The energy could clearly be seen by Mayuri in his lab via a security monitor. He looked to the monitor and saw that there was a foreign energy signature inside the Seireitei. He went over and saw that the energy was moving and from what he could tell, it was heading towards his facility.

"What in the hell?" Kurotsuchi started as he continued to stare at the footage. He turned back to Masaki who was writhing in pain from the injections he had done to her. One was pure hollow reiatsu, while the other was hollow blood. "It seems that that boy of yours is full of more surprises than I anticipated."

Masaki could barely comprehend anything that Mayuri was saying to her. The moment Mayuri turned back to the monitor, all he saw was smoke and fire. Back outside, there were many soul reapers attempting to stop Ichigo from proceeding to wherever he was heading to. Ichigo easily plowed through them and continued to rush towards where his mother was. When he was only a few more streets away from the building she was in, a wall of flames circled around him, stopping the powerful boy in his tracks. Ichigo looked around and noticed that the fire was closing in on him. He gritted his teeth and rushed over to the edge of the circle to leap over it, but the fire simply followed him and stopped his motion.

"That is enough boy!" An old voice said from outside the ring of flames. Ichigo looked over to see an old man with a long beard, a black outfit with a white coat on his shoulders, and a sword covered in fire standing there. He was joined by other people wearing the same white coats and they all circled the flames around Ichigo. The fire started to die down as more and more of these people started to join the others. Ichigo didn't know what to do or what was going on, but one thing he knew for sure, was that the clown faced man in that white coat wasn't here. "Stand down child and we will not have to use force against you!"

The old man may have said that and sounded like he meant it, but Ichigo could tell that not everyone surrounding him was thinking the same thing. He didn't care about any of these people surrounding him, all he cared about was finding his mom. He looked around for any sort of opening but couldn't find one as the mass group made sure to block all escape routes for him. Ichigo could feel her again. His mother was in an intense amount of pain once more as he could practically see her screaming body. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as his energy started to swirl around him. Everyone there took a defensive stance and waited as this boys started to grunt in anger. Every time he did, the ground would crack and an unknown pressure hit the area. At first it was nothing, but as he continued to grunt and ball his hands into fist even more, the pressure drastically increased. First the regular squad members were floored, then the Lieutenants were brought to their knees with ease, then the captains found it hard to breathe or even move, and finally the head captain even looked visibly effected by this boys energy. Then, without any sort of warning at all, Ichigo roared loudly into the air, releasing an enormous amount of his foreign energy everywhere. Everyone there were in shock and bewilderment as this boy managed to even floor a few of the captains and even made the head captain himself stagger before taking a knee. Ichigo flared his energy high into the air and a golden light started to ensnare the boy completely. The light was blinding to the soul reapers there as Ichigo continued to release this energy like he had entire oceans of infinite energy. When he finished roaring and letting his energy out, he was standing there with some kind of golden energy swirling all around him. His hair had started to glow with that same golden energy while only shimmers of his black/red energy were seen around it now along the trims still. He looked to the department of research and leapt straight to it, leaving a large crater as he did.

Back in the lab, Mayuri and Nemu were just now getting off of the floor. Nemu taking a little longer than her father had. Despite that intense and unfamiliar energy though, for Masaki it felt nourishing. Almost as if it was washing her of all her pain. The hollow blood and reiatsu seeped out of her body and she was rejuvenated. Mayuri saw this and was in awe, but that awe turned to terror when he and the two other females in the room heard a loud crash. Mayuri looked to the wall and noticed that the boy had blown right through it and now had him by the throat. Ichigo forced him to a wall and held him up, squeezing the very life right out of him. Ichigo's eyes had clear intentions to them, make this freak suffer for even touching his mother.

"Ichigo, stop it! NOW!" Masaki's voice cut through to her sons rage. Ichigo looked to see her no longer lying on the table and standing far away with a look of fear for him. "Please. I'm okay." She said in a soft tone that caused Ichigo to drop the near dead captain. His hair and energy faded away and he just ran over to his mothers loving arms with tears in his eyes. He sobbed into her shoulder as he was so happy to see that she was alright. "Shh." Masaki mused to her brave boy while stroking his hair soothingly. "I'm okay. I'll always be okay."

The moment was slightly ruined when the captains all appeared around the two and saw that the boy had indeed calmed down. True, some of the captains thought that he should be put in a hole somewhere, but most objected, stating that his energy was unlike anything they had ever felt in their entire lives. Masaki noticed the old head captain slowly approach them and she swallowed the lump in her throat. True, she didn't want to be turned in to the central 46 to be executed, but she also didn't want her child to go on another rampage like before. She could see it in the old mans eyes as well. He knew that if he were to order her execution, then this boy would easily destroy any and everything in his wake.

"Everyone stand down." He said to everyone with a sigh. All of the captains did as they were ordered despite the surprise. The head captain approached the mother and son and stopped right in front of them. "It seems there is much to discuss about you child Quincy." He said to her as Ichigo had tired himself out and was now resting on her shoulder.

* * *

 **Done. Next Chapter Will Have Some Of Aizen Plotting His Scheme In It. Hope You'll Enjoy That.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	5. Calm

**Chapter 5: Calm**

* * *

After Masaki and Ichigo were taken by the two captains, Isshin immediately demanded Kisuke to take him to the soul society to save his family. Kisuke wanted to protest, stating that if he went it would be the equivalent of a suicide mission. Isshin didn't care about the odds. He just wanted to get his wife and son back no matter the cost. Kisuke didn't want to argue with an angry father, so he called up Yoruichi and got her to come to them to help in this mission. When she wanted to tell them this was indeed suicide, Isshin yelled to her that if she wasn't going to help him save his family, then she could just stay here and out of his way. Both Yoruichi and Kisuke were taken aback by his declaration and decided, against their better judgment, to help him save his family, despite it being suicide. Even though Isshin didn't have all of his power like in the past, that wasn't going to stop him from going to the soul society and saving his family. As the two prepared to leave, Kisuke was getting reports of mass destruction and chaos reigning down on the Seireitei. When he decided to do a quick investigation, he saw that the culprit was actually a child this golden hair and black/red trims on it was the cause of all the chaos. Upon closer inspection, Isshin recognized that energy.

"That's-That's my son." He said in a not so sure tone.

Both Yoruichi and especially Kisuke looked at him with looks of both shock, surprise, and anger.

"What do you mean that's your son Isshin?" Kisuke asked with a subtle anger in his voice. He never thought much about Ichigo Kurosaki before. Just a kid that Masaki and Isshin took in out of kindness and raised. Now, he was starting to get some sort of idea that this boy was far more than Isshin was willing to let on.

"I'll explain later." Isshin said to Kisuke while giving a very stern look to the furious shopkeeper.

Yoruichi simply stood by and watched as her two friends seemed to be in a very heated stare down. Wanting to keep some form of peace, Yoruichi stood in between the two and pushed them back from one another. "Okay, that's enough." She started in a calming tone. "Last thing we really need right now is you two at each others throats when we don't even know if Ichigo and Masaki are even safe." As she said that, both Isshin and Kisuke looked to her then back to each other the same way. "Look, Isshin let Kisuke find out just what's going on with your family and I'll come with you to rescue them. Okay?" She looked to both of them and noticed that they both sighed in a bit of frustration. "Okay?" Yoruichi added with emphasize.

"Fine." Isshin said as he turned and walked away.

"I'll get right on that." Kisuke said as he went back to his computer.

Yoruichi sighed and shook her head. "Man. Men can be so sensitive some times." She said in an annoyed tone.

 _ **Back In The Soul Society**_

Masaki hadn't left her sons side and vice versa as they stood in the captains meeting room. Everyone was still on edge about the boy who easily tore through the Seireitei forces standing in front of them holding his mothers hand firmly. He may have been tired from earlier, but he still had a look of anger and killing intent to Kurotsuchi. Kurotsuchi was still reeling from what Ichigo did to him earlier as he still had the hand prints from where the boy had seared to his flesh now. Everyone else in the room had a mixture of reactions to him. Some thought that his power, if left unchecked and untrained, could potentially wreak havoc upon any world he was on. Some wanted him to stay in the soul society and be imprisoned forever. Some thought that he should be trained within the Seireitei before being sent back with his mother, but that was when the problems started. Masaki had no intentions of letting her son stay within the soul society without her being there with him. There was only one being in this world that could calm Ichigo's anger and rage, and that was her. She wouldn't let him stay here nor would she leave without him. The head captain wanted to insist that the boy stay here in their hands to learn how to control his power, yet Masaki continued to refuse to leave her sons side. The idea of a Quincy in their home for as a guest was making the captain very uneasy and unhappy. He didn't want any trouble from her like the Quincies before.

As they all stood there contemplating what should happen with the boy, Aizen was seeing this as a golden and rare opportunity. If he could somehow get this boy to fight for him or at the very least force the boy to join his side later on, then he might not need the full might of the arrancar. No one really noticed the way he was looking at the boy with interest in his eyes. Aizen was making sure not to make himself too noticeable to the captains or the two standing in front of them all. He was calm and collected until Ichigo felt that he was being stared at harder by one person more than anyone else in the room. The boy turned his eyes to meet Aizen's and said captain smirked at him.

"And my words will not change." Masaki argued with the head captain once again, drawing Ichigo's attention back to the matter at hand.

"As I've said before Mrs. Kurosaki," the head captain argued back, more irritated than anything else. "We will allow you to visit your son. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I will _not_ be simply visiting my own son in a world that has men like him," she pointed to Kurotsuchi who had a mad grin on his face that was directed towards Masaki, "attempting to experiment on my child like some sort of genie pig."

"Oh this is getting rather tiresome to think about." Kurotsuchi spoke up. "I wouldn't do any such thing to the boy, at least not without you chained down to watch." He said in a sadistic tone and grinned.

Ichigo's energy started to flare up again, much to everyone's surprise. Most took a defensive pose and prepared for the worst. None of them were expecting Ichigo to still have energy that still rivaled and even surpassed some captains in his weakened state. Ichigo wasn't even paying any of them any attention as he focused all of his rage at the clown faced captain that would dare threaten his mom in any way, shape or form.

Masaki simply and firmly squeezed her sons hand and he calmed down almost instantly. Everyone was more than a little surprised how easily the Quincy mother could calm her powerful son down, and now there were thoughts that maybe they should listen to her instead of her listening to them.

"With all due respect head captain." Ukitake started as he relaxed along with the others. "From what we just saw and felt, I would have to agree with Mrs. Kurosaki on her staying here."

"I also agree on that statement." Unohana spoke out. "Ichigo Kurosaki's powers are far more dangerous than any of us can handle. Masaki Kurosaki can quell that power with ease, meaning that Ichigo's training would go by smoother if she was here."

The head captain didn't want to admit it, but he knew she was right. This Quincy stopped the boys rampage with just a few words and her presence, while the thirteen court guard squad could do next to nothing. he didn't like this one bit, but knew that if the Quincy was not here, then who knows what kind of destruction the boy could cause. With a deep sigh that caught everyones attention, the head captain gave a response he hoped he wouldn't regret in the future.

"If that is the case, and you can keep your sons emotions in check during his training, then I will allow you to stay within the Seireitei walls."

Masaki sighed in relief while Ichigo simply smiled up to her. The two, though they would have to stay here until Ichigo was properly trained, were relieved that at least they weren't going to be separated. That was when Masaki realized something, what about her husband? She knew that he was most likely attempting to come and get her and Ichigo with just the little amount of power he had already.

"I'll need to inform my husband about this." She said to the old man.

"And why should I allow that?" The head captain practically demanded with a glare.

Masaki didn't even flinch and matched his glare. "Because if I know him, he'll worry and attempt a rescue himself." She saw the surprised expressions on the captains around them and knew that she would have to elaborate on the issue. With a sigh, Masaki explained everything to the group of captains while leaving out the part about Ichigo coming to be and Kisuke Urahara. To say that a few of the older soul reapers were shocked by hearing the news on Isshin Shiba being Masaki's husband and alive was an understatement. They would have to act quickly to stop Isshin from storming into the soul society for a rescue attempt that was very unnecessary.

While Masaki was explaining herself and her husband, Aizen kept his eyes on the boy. When this boy flared that unknown energy earlier, it was the first time in a really long time that he was floored by a person, much less a child. The very thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. Now after that display of power in Ichigo's weakened state a short while ago, Aizen was starting to rethink his plans. If Ichigo Kurosaki still posed a major threat even when he was weakened, then he would turn into a problem very easily.

"Captain Hitsugaya." The head captain started, getting the young captains attention. "Take your lieutenant and inform Isshin Shiba of what has transpired here when you find him." Toshiro nodded and waited until the meeting was adjourned to make his way to the world of the living.

When he left, Masaki kept a tight hold on her sons hand as she saw a few specific people staring her son down. A tall man with a mad grin and spiked up hair. A petite woman giving them both dirty looks. Kurotsuchi being Kurotsuchi, though he stopped when he saw Ichigo stare at him with killer intent clear in his eyes. A brown haired man that was making her uncomfortable with the way he looked to her son with what looked like malicious intent. And a silver haired man with a fox like grin following the brown haired man that captured the two in the first place. She felt very uneasy about what might happen while they stay here for now.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **PEACE!**


	6. Sayian's control

**Chapter 7: Sayian's control**

* * *

A few weeks have past in the soul society ever since Ichigo and Masaki were taken here. A lot has happened in those weeks. Some good, such as Ichigo being able to regulate how much power he emitted when he charged up, some bad, such as when Kenpachi Zaraki pushed the wrong buttons on Ichigo and caused a crater to form during their spar, and some horrible. The horrible part was when Ichigo nearly killed both Mayuri and Nemu and nearly blew up the department of research and development building. It took Masaki all she had to calm her child down after Mayuri's foolish attempt to try and dissect her again. After that little outburst, the head captain ordered that if Kurotsuchi were to ever attempt that again, he would allow Ichigo to do whatever he wanted to the clown faced captain. The threat was clear to Kurotsuchi. Things became weird though when Isshin came to the soul society to see his wife and son.

* * *

 _Weeks ago_

 _True to his orders, Toshiro went to the world of the living and found his old captain pacing outside of a shop. After some banters and some slight threats on Isshin's part, Toshiro lead him back to the soul society, not even noticing that Kisuke and Yoruichi were watching from the shadows of the shop. They landed within the Seireitei and Isshin was quickly floored by his orange haired son. Floored as in tackled to the ground in a death hug. Isshin was taken aback for a couple of seconds before embracing his son tightly, noticing that he had not a scratch on him. As he sat up with his son still attached to him, he saw his wife walking up right to them._

 _"Masaki?" Isshin said with wide eyes as he stood up. Ichigo landed on his feet and watched as his mother and father looked at each other. "You're okay?"_

 _"More or less." Masaki said to him as he hugged her right there on the spot. Masaki returned it despite her body still being a little sore._

 _"As much as I would like for this to continue," the voice of the aged head captain spoke, ruining the moment. "There is a more pressing matter at hand, Isshin."_

 _Isshin looked to his former sensei with a frown as he knew what was coming now. You don't just walk out and abandon the soul society as a captain and then walk back in over a decade later and not expect repercussions. As he and his family made their way back to the meeting room, Isshin could hear the sounds of soul reapers he once knew from long ago and the newer flock as he was calling them now. The older soul reapers were shocked and stunned that the former squad 10 captain was still alive and was the father of this boy. The newer generation had heard of the legends of the man and knew that they must be true for him to have a son that powerful to begin with. For Isshin, this was hard for him. He left in order to be with Masaki and to live a normal life with the woman he fell in love with, but now that he's back, he knew that his relatively peaceful life was officially over. Especially when the central 46 hears about this._

 _Hours after the meeting, where some of the more vocal captains had various words to say with none of them being pleasant at all, the Kurosaki family sat in a room together. The room was a small, two bed, two bath room with a window looking out to the rest of squad 10. After much debating on what t do with Isshin at this point, it was decided that he would have to resume his position as a captain after a years probation (AN: I have zero clue how that works FYI). It would be brutal and harsh to simply execute him like the central 46 and a few captains wanted, much to the anger and annoyance of one golden haired child. It was actually the head captain that suggested the probation. Quick thinking on his part as he did not want the boy to go on another rampage._

 _As both Masaki and Isshin sat on the edge of the bed and watched their son on the other on asleep, a thought occurred to the former Quincy._

 _"Where's Karin and Yuzu staying at Isshin?" She asked him, knowing the answer already._

 _"My friends at the shop are keeping them safe." He answered them, knowing that they were being watched and recorded by certain individuals. For certain people listening in, they didn't know who those 'friends' were._

 _Masaki sighed as she nodded before placing her head on his knew that now, the lives of their children would be a truly difficult one. Living without seeing too much of your father and mother would be terrible for them both. All that she knew now, was that things would certainly become a struggle for the them all now. Especially with Aizen here._

* * *

Now, Ichigo was in another training session with captain Hitsugaya of squad 10. The reason for it being the young captain instead of one of the seasoned ones was really because Isshin requested it. The former Shiba clan head didn't fully trust most of the captains. True, the old man, Kyoraku, Ukitake and Unohana were fine despite how Ichigo nearly killed her, but he figured his son wasn't that ready yet when it comes to control. That was really Ichigo's main issue, control. His rage is what triggers his near uncontrollable power and everyone knew not to get the kid mad. It was just really difficult when some individuals keep threatening his mother, a Quincy, all the time.

He wore a soul reaper uniform, but much like squad eleven, he ripped off the long sleeves as to shorten them. He did the same to the hakama as it now sat just a little above his knees.

Right now, Ichigo was using his more heightened reflexes to simply dodge Toshiro's strikes and other attacks at the moment. He wasn't allowed to use that golden energy right now, per his father's orders, so this was a little more difficult now than it would've been. From what Ichigo could tell with this Toshiro kid, he seemed to hold his father in high regards. Isshin was very relaxed with the white haired kid moreso than most of the other captains. Toshiro seems unlike most of the other captains when it came to Ichigo. He could understand why the orange haired boy would suddenly flare his energy for his own mother, and in all honesty, any child of his old captain was a good person in the young captains eyes.

"Okay then Ichigo." Toshiro started after Ichigo dodged his ice projectiles. "Now I want you to use a small bit of that energy and continue dodging me. Alright?"

"Okay." Ichigo answered him. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo stood still to focus a small bit of his energy out. At first, nothing happened, and then small wisps of golden energy started to float around the boy. Ichigo opened his eyes at the same time his hair and eyes changed. He took another breath as if to calm himself down since his anger triggers most of his energy. He looked towards Toshiro and nodded to the captain.

Toshiro nodded back and launched another volley of ice projectiles. Ichigo stood still and watched as the ice melted when they were in range of that halo of golden energy around him. Toshiro did this a few more times, getting the same results, before he finally decided to go big.

"Rain over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" He launched a large ice dragon with red eyes towards the boy and was very surprised when Ichigo suddenly jumped high into the air. "What the hell?"

Toshiro didn't have much time to really react when suddenly and out of nowhere, a small green ball of energy was flying straight at him at incredible speeds. Toshiro dodged the attack, but the resulting explosion knocked him back into a wall, hard. The ground where the ball struck had a small crater big enough for a grown man to stretch out in.

Toshiro looked at the crater then back up to Ichigo, only to see the boy smiling down at him. "Okay. I think that's enough Ichigo." The captain said to him as he sheathed his blade.

Ichigo floated down and landed softly before powering down. "I think I'm getting a lot better at this." Ichigo said to him.

"Yes you are." Toshiro said to him with a smirk. "Come on. Lets get something to eat."

"ALRIGHT!" Ichigo pumped his fist into the air. "Cause man and I hungry."

As the two left the training grounds, they were completely unaware of a certain, brown haired man watching them though a computer screen in a secret lab. He had his arm propped up on the arm of the chair and was watching with great interest.

"Soon Ichigo Kurosaki." He started with a little chuckle. "Very soon indeed."

* * *

 **Done.**

 **PEACE!**


	7. Kisuke's project

**Chapter 7: Kisuke's project**

* * *

Back in Karakura Town, Yoruichi was watching her best friend pacing the floor of the living room the whole time, pondering over what, she didn't know. Kisuke had been pondering just what exactly Ichigo was for weeks now and getting absolutely nowhere in the process. True, he was beyond pissed when Isshin told him that Ichigo was the one with that rampant energy, and he was also a little more than upset when Isshin just left Yuzu and Karin at his place. The two girls were doing just fine in all honesty, with both Tessai and Yoruichi mainly taking care of them, but it just caused Kisuke to become even more infuriated at how Isshin didn't tell him anything at first.

"You know Kisuke," Yoruichi started as she stood up from the floor. "If you keep pacing like that we're going to have a ditch in the living room."

Kisuke stopped and looked at her with an annoyed look on his face. The look was nearly foreign to Flash Goddess aside from a few times, and it really didn't help that he wasn't wearing his hat as well. "Now is not the time Yoruichi."

He continued to pace as he was still completely in the dark on Ichigo's powers while Aizen had an infinite supply of research on the boy by now. Yoruichi sighed at his lack of humor and made her way to the door. "Well, since you're being a bit too cynical right now, I'm gonna go feed Yuzu and Karin."

As she left the room, Kisuke started t think of something that he had been meaning to go over since he heard a few years ago. Yuzu and Karin were also Isshin and Masaki's children, same as Ichigo. Maybe they had something that Kisuke could examine. Was it cruel to basically act like Kurotsuchi in terms of research? Yes. Was it a necessary evil to experiment on infants in the hopes of understanding how Ichigo's power worked? To Kisuke, anything to stay ahead of Aizen in any way possible. He only hoped that the worst that happens to him after this was a beating from Isshin. No way could he handle one from an angry mother with pin point accuracy with any sharp object.

 _ **Soul Society, squad 10**_

Right now, Ichigo was eating with Toshiro and his mother in a private room away from the rest of the squad. Since Isshin had returned to active duty, Toshiro was back as a third seat, much to the behest of the lieutenant who wanted him to take her position. 'Lazy woman' was what Toshiro called her and then retook his old position just to spite her. Now that the work load was off of him to an extent, he was mainly around Ichigo and Masaki. Ichigo to train and Masaki to protect at the order of his captain.

"So," Masaki started as she sat at the table in her soul reaper outfit. "How was training, Ichigo?"

Ichigo smiled to her as he finished his third bowl of rice and pork rather quickly. He had always had a pretty monstrous appetite. "It's been going pretty great mom." He answered her with a big smile. "Toshiro's been teaching me control and now I can at least watch how much energy I use now."

Masaki smiled at her sons enthusiasm and then thanked Toshiro.

"It's really nothing." Toshiro said to her with a smirk of his own. "He may have too much power for someone his age, but his body seems to adapt to the changes, making it easier to train him physically."

"Well, now that you have control Ichigo," Masaki started in her serious 'mother' tone that immediately got his attention. "I don't want you to lose your temper for anything from now on. Okay?"

"Okay." Ichigo nodded to her and smiled with determination.

They continued to eat, not really noticing that they were being watched by prying eyes. The central 46 have been having an absolute field day with this whole situation. They saw the Kurosaki family as a threat to the soul society but knew that they couldn't really do anything about them. The Quincy woman was the biggest issue. They wanted her dead and gone so she didn't desecrate their home anymore than she already had. The problems lied with the boy and Isshin Shiba. The former captain was no slouch in combat, especially since he was trained by Yamamoto himself, but it was the boy that was the true unpredictability in the equation. Everyone knew not to make the boy angry, and hurting the woman was an easy way to do so.

The other pair of prying eyes watching them was none other than Sosuke Aizen. Ever since Isshin's return, his window of opportunity was dwindling rapidly. Soon enough, he would have to change over a centuries worth of planning completely. There would be no way to get the second half of the Hogyoku without interference from the former squad 10 captain. But it wasn't Isshin that was his main issue. No. That was the boy everyone was on edge about. Even after weeks of the boy releasing that foreign energy around the Seireitei, Aizen was no closer to figuring out this energy than he was when he captured Ichigo and Masaki back then. It irked him that in one fell swoop, his plans to conquer the spiritual worlds by slaying the Soul King had come to a screeching halt because of some boy he had no records on. From what he could gather from his research on Masaki and Isshin back in the human world, the boy just appeared out of nowhere. No records of him. No spirit energy when he first appeared that was detectable or even recorded. Nothing. This boy was truly an enigma, and Aizen relished the challenge of finding out everything he could on him for his own gain.

* * *

 **Not really much to say on this chapter aside from what was already said. Next chapter will have a small time skip in it. Hope ya'll enjoyed this and are still reading my other stories.**

 **PEACE!**


	8. Half measures

**Chapter 8: Half measure**

* * *

It had been a few months since Ichigo, Masaki and Isshin came into the Seireitei and things were looking better on Ichigo's part. He had finally managed to regulate his energy and control it partially to its fullest. It was still a bit unstable when he was angered, but that didn't happen all too much anymore. Ichigo had been trained by Toshiro the entire time and the two had become pretty much like brothers at this point. Watching each others backs, training together, sharing laughs, hanging out with both Masaki and occasionally Isshin. Speaking of which, Isshin had been very busy as of late. Not only was he being swarmed with the duties of a captain, but he had been trying to get the last of his clan to return to the compound. He knew Ganju and Kukaku were still alive and not too far away from them. That had been a very, painful reunion for Isshin to see those two. Mostly just by Kukaku actually. Masaki had been alright, just restless since she hadn't seen her daughters for months now. She wanted to hold them both and not let go of them for as long as she could, but the way the soul society had her set in meant that there was nothing she could do. The Central 46 had made it so she could stay here without fear of execution as long as she keeps her son under control. And since Ichigo was prohibited from leaving, she couldn't leave either.

Right now, Ichigo was out and about, walking through the streets of the Seireitei. He didn't really take notice of what most people were saying around him as he walked on, or maybe he did and just didn't care, it was hard to tell. Ever since Ichigo was able to control his energy as best as he could, two things had happened. He had gotten a bit taller, and he noticed that his hair had spiked up a bit. Not all too much, but just enough to be noticeable to an extent. He didn't really know, nor did he really care. As he walked down the street, ready to meet up with Toshiro, he did bump into someone he had met only once before.

"Oh, Ichigo." The familiar voice of one Rukia Kuchiki spoke up as she smiled at him.

"Hi Rukia." He said to her as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I wasn't paying attention." She reassured him.

About a month ago when Ichigo and Toshiro were racing each other to see who was faster, Ichigo wound up at the squad 13 barracks and crashed into a wall. He was okay of course, but the wall collapsed to reveal Rukia changing her clothes since she had trained earlier and was sweaty. To say that Ichigo was embarrassed was an understatement. To his surprise though, after her initial shock, she had started to talk to him a bit and they quickly became friends.

"So what are you up to, Ichigo?" She asked him as she walked with him.

"Just gonna go and meet up with Toshiro and a friend of his named Momo. You wanna come?" He asked her with a smile.

"Sure. I'm not busy now, so I've got time to kill." She responded with a smile.

As they walked on, they failed to notice that they were being watched from up high by a certain Kuchiki clan head. Ever since that incident with Rukia, Byakuya's trust for the boy went from barely there to nonexistent. He saw the boy as a threat beforehand, but now he simply saw him as a means to an end. Especially if he continues to get closer to Rukia.

* * *

 _ **Aizen's lab**_

Frustration.

That was the only word that came to Aizen's mind whenever he thought about that boy and his power. For months, he had been trying to find out about the boys power and how he could use it. And for months, he came up with only a handful of information that was just off of basic observation from the boy's training. Ichigo had an oceans worth of energy, most likely more than every single captain within the Seireitei. Ichigo's power also has some form of self healing from how quickly he's able to bounce back from intense training so fast. Aizen also noticed that Ichigo was able to fire off his energy in some sort of energy blast of sorts. That power is very destructive and too powerful to defend against. Even a seasoned member of the Kido Corp would have a near impossible time trying to block those attacks.

Aizen had tried to get close to the boy in order to manipulate him for use later, but found it extremely difficult with Toshiro and Isshin usually around. Not to mention Masaki was around him nearly every time he tried. The one chance that he finally did get close to the boy, he had tried to use Kyoka Suigetsu's hypnosis on him. To his astonishment and anger, he found that it didn't work. For Aizen, usually when he used his zanpakuto on someone, he could always feel the change in that person, but Ichigo was far different from the others. It made Aizen frustrated to no end.

Right now, he's sitting in his chair at his lab wondering just what he should do right now. The boy was a problem, and this problem needed to be dealt with. He knew Isshin and Masaki were off limits since it would become incredibly difficult for him to not be revealed to the other captains. What could he do to really get what he wants and get rid of the boy in the process?

* * *

 _ **Kisuke's lab**_

For months now, Kisuke had been trying and failing to see what kind of power Ichigo had through his sisters. They had spirit energy, that was a fact, but he couldn't find any traces of foreign energy within them like the reports for Ichigo are from the soul society. It was a very intriguing anomaly for Kisuke to not know what was going on. It made no sense to him, and he knew that if it made now sense to him, it was probably giving Aizen a hard time. Kisuke leaned back in his chair as he was still examining the blood samples he sneakily took from the two infants right under Yoruichi and Tessai's noses and noticed that they were practically the same as any other infants. He had no idea what this could mean, but he knew that in order for him to get answers, he would have to go and get a sample from Ichigo himself.

What could go wrong?

* * *

 **The next chapter will have a fight in it. Don't know who yet, but that'll happen.**

 **Stay awesome out there, and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
